


Ты похож на...

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Солнце и Луна.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Челлендж





	Ты похож на...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [без названия](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661861) by やみー！@ym_838 (https://twitter.com/ym_838). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Переводчик - [Azma](https://vk.com/kazechio), эдитор - [Солнце нового мира](https://ficbook.net/authors/17342)

[Смотреть в полном размере на imgbox](http://imgbox.com/g/0OyanJ6Cqm)

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
